Speculation (Broken Crosses)
"Speculation" is the first part in the six-episode long story ''Northern Lights: Broken Crosses''. ''It was written and directed by valvedian. Plot We follow Melvin and Eline as the apocalypse begins in Fredrikstad. Synopsis ''“This is a silent town,” a male voice says while birds are chirping a soothing melody. The man repeats his words. “This is a silent town.” A girl with long, blonde hair is sitting on a bench. She has a backpack on her, which are loaded with school books and other supplies. She is looking at her phone, texting with a boy named Melvin. “This is a silent town.” A DAY LATER Melvin is upstairs in his room, playing video games. Suddenly, his phone rings. It’s his mother calling. He picks it up. “Hi, mom.” “Hey, honey. There’s a traffic jam here in Oslo, so it’ll take some time before we get home.” Melvin turns off his console, while holding his phone in his right hand. “Yeah, mom, but if you’re gone for too long, can I eat the pizza in the freezer then? “Okay. We’ll call you when we are in Moss.” “Alright, mom. Thanks.” Melvin hangs up. He walks downstairs to get himself something to end his thirst with. As he is filling his cup with water, the power suddenly cuts out in the whole house. Over at Eline’s house, Eline’s father is asleep after being overwhelmingly sick the whole day. He had thrown up many times, and sometimes he had even thrown up blood. “He’s asleep”, Eline whispers to her mother. “Great. I don’t understand how he became so sick today…” Eline sits down on a chair. “Maybe we should take him to the doctor tomorrow,” she says. Eline’s mom shakes her head. “It’s okay, baby. He’ll be fine.” “I know, mom, but I’m scared. Maybe it has something to do with that sickness they are talking about on the news?” Eline’s mom smiles. “Don’t worry. As I said, by tomorrow he’ll be fresh as a fish again.” Eline grabs her phone. She opens the Spotify app, where she starts playing a song called “Civilian”. “'''THIS IS A SILENT TOWN!'”'' Eline wakes up, after hearing her father repeat the same words over and over again. Suddenly, there’s silence in her parents room. She gets up. “Dad…?” she asks, frightened. She is shook when she sees that her father is lying on the floor, with his eyes closed. “MOM! Wake up!” she says as she begins to shake her father. Eline’s mom wakes up and quickly goes over to her husband. She ultimately checks for a pulse. “Oh my god, Eline…” “MOM, IS HE DEAD?!?” Eline cries out to her mother. Eline’s mom sits down on the bed, as she puts her hands to her face. She sobs while Eline tries CPR on her father. “HELP ME, MOM! '''PLEASE!'”'' Suddenly, the father opens his eyes. Eline stops crying for a second. “Mom… He is waking up! He’s alive!” The mother sits down next to the father. They both look at each other. “Darling… What happened to you…?” The father slowly gets up from the floor, as he begins to growl. Suddenly, he jumps all the way up, and pushes the mother back onto the bed. “DADDY! STOP!” Eline screams. The father reaches for the mother, as she tries to push him away. Suddenly, he bites into her neck, and rips out a large chunk of it in the process. The mother begins to choke, as blood streams out from her neck. The father then begins to rip her apart. Eline screams as she cries out loudly. She punches her father in the back of the head, and runs out of the room. At Melvin’s house, the power is still out. He reaches for his phone, and dials his mother’s number. RING RING RING No answer. Straight to the answering machine. RING RING RING Still no answer. Melvin’s heart rate raises when he hears a man screaming at the top of his lungs outside of the house. “What the hell was that…?” he says to himself, as he looks out of the window. He sees a man with a white shirt and a bloody arm run outside of his house. He opens the window fully. “Are you okay?” he yells to the man. The man stops screaming and starts walking straight towards Melvin’s window. Melvin freezes up and continues to stand there. “Hide, kiddo. Unless you wanna die, of course.” Melvin slowly nods his head. As he does this, he sees a girl coming towards his house. “Eline?” he yells. The man outside the window suddenly grabs Melvin by the shirt. “Let her in.” The man lets go of him, and Melvin runs to the front door. He opens it, and sees Eline standing there. She is sobbing. “What happened?” Eline steps inside and puts her arms around Melvin, as she continues to cry. About an hour later, Melvin and Eline are still trying to contact Melvin’s parents. “Tell me again. What happened to your father?” “He died. I mean, I think he died. Then he woke up again, and killed mom.” Melvin looks down. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Suddenly, Melvin’s phone starts to vibrate. An unknown caller is calling them. He picks up. “Yes, hello? Who is this?” A male voice begins to speak. “You’re really lucky you picked up just now. You have to get away from your house. Go to Gressvik Church. There you’ll be safe.” “I don’t understand, why-” “Don’t ask, just come.” MEANWHILE AT GRESSVIK CHURCH “Jonas. I’m gonna go back and get Noah's RV.” Jonas glares at Kristian with a confused look. “Now? At 1 AM? Look, Kristian, this could be over by tomorrow! It might just be a one-day thing!” “And what if it isn’t? I’m getting it so I can protect these folks.” Jonas nods. “Be careful, man. And if you see anyone that needs help, pick them up and bring ‘em here.” Kristian nods. He goes and picks up ‘Noah’, and they run out of the church. About five minutes later, Melvin and Eline arrives at the church. Jonas walks over to the entrance. “Welcome to the Crosslands,” he says with a wide smile on his face. Other Cast Co-Stars * Kyrre Haugen Sydness as Eline's Father * Gustav Skarsgård as Bitten Man Trivia * First appearance of Melvin. * First appearance of Eline. * First appearance of Jonas. * First appearance of Noah. * The title of this webisode, "Speculation" refers to how no one truly understands what that is going on and that everyone is 'speculating' about what that has happened. Category:Webisodes Category:Episodes